The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polemonium plant, botanically known as Polemonium reptans ‘Touch of Class’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Touch of Class’. The new cultivar of Polemonium is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Touch of Class’ was discovered in April of 2005 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Polemonium reptans ‘Stairway to Heaven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,187) in a container in his nursery in Kensington, Conn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in June of 2005 in Kensington, Conn. Propagation by division and tissue culture has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.